Goku Jr.
|Race= 1/16 Saiyan-15/16 Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Before Age 889 |FamConnect=Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather) Goku (Great-Great Grandfather) Chi-Chi (Great-Great Grandmother) Bardock (Great-Great-Great Grandfather) Raditz (Great-Great Granduncle) Ox-King (Great-Great-Great-Grandfather) Gohan (Great-Grandfather) Videl (Great-Grandmother) Goten (Great-Granduncle) Mr. Satan (Great-Great-Grandfather) Pan (Grandmother) }} Goku Jr. (孫悟空ジュニア, Son Gokū Junia) is a descendant of Pan and Goku who first appears in Dragon Ball GT. Appearance Normally, Goku Jr. wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands. Although when fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, over a teal t-shirt, he wears the blue top and yellow pants that Goku wore throughout Dragonball GT (after Goku's fight with Omega Shenron, these were all torn). Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles the original Goku from Dragon Ball (just like Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. Goku Jr.'s gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he is emotional, possibly as a reference to his great-grandmother Videl having blue eyes). Goku Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his great grandfather Gohan's skin color. Also, Goku Jr. wears a headband similar to the one his great-great-great-grandfather Bardock was seen wearing. Biography Quest for the Dragon Ball Details about Goku Jr. are further elaborated on in the Dragon Ball Special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, in which he meets Goku. He is revealed to be by nature a very timid, peace-loving boy who would rather play and avoid conflict than train or get into fights (an example being when he refused to fight the bully Puck who stole Goku Jr.'s pen), (much to his grandmother Pan's chagrin), and he appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. But after Pan falls victim to an illness, Goku Jr. goes on a mission to restore her health with the Dragon Balls. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Goku Jr. appears in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Until We Meet Again", fighting Vegeta Jr. at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, with his grandmother Pan and Vegeta Jr.'s mother watching. Both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are able to achieve Super Saiyan. Special abilities Techniques *'Flight' – When Goku Jr. first appears he was only trained in basic fighting but when he appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Vegeta Jr. he shows the ability to fly. *'Ki Blast' – In the television special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. uses this ability against Mamba. Transformations Super Saiyan – Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his dear friends almost being killed by the Lord Yao. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated the Lord Yao and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. Generation Ambiguity Although Goku Jr. is not given a true percentage of Saiyan heritage in the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, most of the English dubs state that he is Pan's grandson and the great-great grandson of Goku, which would make him 1/16 Saiyan. The Japanese subtitled version of the dub revealed him to be the great-great grandson of Pan, not Goku, so it would heavily decrease the amount of Saiyan blood in him. This would make more sense considering there is almost a 100 year age gap between Pan and Goku Jr., and also Goku must have known that he was more than a great-great grandfather, because he tried to continue on after the second "great" (he was having trouble after two greats, although Goku was shown to be terrible at even the simplest math). According from a claim by Akira Toriyama himself, Goku Jr. is not technically supposed to transform into a Super Saiyan, due to his extremely low amount of Saiyan blood in him. Akira Toriyama stated that it is impossible for Saiyans with under a quarter of Saiyan blood to transform. Voice actors *'Japanese version: Masako Nozawa' *'FUNimation Dub: Stephanie Nadolny' *'Italian Dub: Patrizia Scianca' *Latin American: Laura Torres Trivia *Although Goku Jr. is not given a true percentage, it was stated in the Daizenshuu (published long before Goku Jr.'s appearance) that anyone without over a quarter Saiyan heritage couldn't achieve the form due to their heritage being too diluted. *Goku Jr. wears a red headband. This may be a homage to his great-great-great grandfather Bardock, who similarly wears one around his head. Also, the character Son Wukong from the Journey to the West fables, whom his ancestor Goku was based on, has a restrictive headband that ironically mirrors the one Broly has on in his first appearance. It is also worth noting that in one of the chapter covers for Gohan's training sessions, he is depicted with a headband and at times the same outfit as the one Son Wukong wore. He also wears a headband when he enters the battle with Nappa and Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga. *Both Goku Jr. and his great-great-grandfather Goku have beaten a Demon King at some point in their lives; Lord Yao and King Piccolo, respectively. *Goku Jr's voice actress, Stephanie Nadolny also voices Goku as a child and Gohan as a child/teen in the Dragonball/Dragonball z series as well. *Goku Jr seems to have alot of respect for pan as a parent and teacher. Also how Gohan has a lot of respect for his father Goku and Piccolo as well. *Goku Jr seems to inherit Goku's eating habit and super saiyan hair style as well. *Goku Jr look alot like his ancestor descendant Goku ,but inherits Gohan's cry baby personality. *Goku Jr fights for the people he loves, just like his descendant great great grand father Goku. *Goku Jr seems to inherit Videl's eye color when he is seen crying. *Goku Jr and Pan are the only two that can see Goku's spirit at the end of Dragonball GT. Gallery Pan and Goku Jr. Praying.png|Goku Jr. with Pan praying at Goku's grave Goku Jr. Crying and Grasping Hand.png|Goku Jr. crying at Pan's side Goku Jr. Covered in Dirt.png|Goku Jr. covered in dirt on the side of the road 198456_168732316510074_100001199190645_342918_503963_n.jpg|Goku Jr.'s transforms for the first time Goku Jr. First Time Super Saiyan BA Version.png|Goku Jr.'s as a Super Saiyan GokuJrAboutToBeSSJ.png|Goku Jr. about to turn Super Saiyan against Vegeta Jr. VegetaJr.VsGokuJr.SS.png|Super Saiyan Goku Jr. fights Super Saiyan Vegeta es:Son Goku Jr. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball GT